


Кролик, который запутался в облаках

by serorisumu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: ― Тише-тише, ― мягкий голос звучит откуда-то сзади и сверху. Сяо Чжань запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Аюньгу, пока Юньлун снимает с него рубашку, и упирается макушкой в тёплый и слишком одетый живот. Аюньга по-прежнему держит почти пустой бокал вина в одной руке, а другой ласково гладит большим пальцем его щёку. ― Я вернулся.
Relationships: Ayanga/Xiao Zhan/Zhèng Yúnlóng
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	Кролик, который запутался в облаках

**Author's Note:**

> Место для мема "это должен был быть драбблик".
> 
> Мне было очень плохо без интернета на даче. Простите.
> 
> Подзаголовок этой истории: Сяо Чжань лучший мальчик и заслуживает двойной порции любви. 
> 
> Важно! На момент ээээээ действия Сяо Чжань ещё не знаком с Ван Ибо.
> 
> Спасибо Ире за вычитку! Ай лав ю.

Чутьё никогда не обманывает Сяо Чжаня. Он хорошо знает этот изучающий взгляд, заинтересованную полуулыбку и длительные прикосновения ― читает их безошибочно. Он смущается, как смущается каждый раз, когда такое происходит (а с тех пор, как он проснулся знаменитым, это происходит практически постоянно), но на этот раз не закрывается глухой стеной. Ему интересно. 

Говоря начистоту, ему не просто _интересно_. Ему, кажется, _нужно_. Потому что каждый раз, когда Аюньга невзначай касается его руки или спины, приобнимает за плечи, осторожно держит под локоть, как хрупкую фарфоровую фигурку ― каждый чёртов раз внутри Сяо Чжаня что-то плавится. Будто оголяются провода, и наружу проступает искрящаяся током медная сердцевина. Все двести двадцать вольт прожигают его от макушки до пят и, кажется, сжигают лёгкие к чертям. 

Они долго присматриваются друг к другу. Аюньга как будто пытается окольными путями выведать или понять что-то, что Сяо Чжань с радостью рассказал бы, спроси Аюньга напрямую. К середине съёмок Our Song даже милые менеджеры из студии Сяо Чжаня начинают замечать интерес Аюньги, но, кажется, интерпретируют его иначе. Сяо Чжань замечает кое-что интересное. И не раз и не два в их тихих разговорах вместе с именем Аюньги всплывает ещё одно, незнакомое ― Чжэн Юньлун.

О Чжэн Юньуне Аюньга рассказывает сам. У Сяо Чжаня первый за долгое время свободный от работы и других дел вечер, Шанхай приветливо светится разноцветными огнями в опускающихся сумерках, а Аюньга достаточно настойчив в своём желании пропустить по бокалу пива после съёмок. Сяо Чжань соглашается. И хотя он по-прежнему приятно пьянеет всего от половины бутылки, ему тепло и комфортно, и абсолютно безопасно в компании Аюньги. Он тихо смеётся своим журчащим смехом, когда случайно облизывается в тот же самый момент, когда Аюньга вытирает пену с его верхней губы, и задевает языком чужой большой палец. 

Что-то меняется между ними. Аюньга улыбается широко и так тепло и приобнимает его одной рукой, и Сяо Чжань не может оторвать взгляд от грубой, обветренной кожи его ладони и сетки чётко очерченных вен на предплечье. Сквозь лёгкое гудение в голове Сяо Чжань слушает вереницу комплиментов в свой адрес и чувствует, как от каждого слова его нагретые алкоголем щёки краснеют всё больше. Он ждёт чего-то ещё и, наконец, дожидается. Аюньга говорит, что был бы рад, если бы Сяо Чжань выкроил немного времени в своём расписании и как-нибудь заехал в гости к нему и его партнёру.

Ах. Должно быть, это оно. То, о чём Аюньга так долго не решался спросить. Сяо Чжань понимает всё без лишних слов и согласно кивает, улыбаясь своей самой яркой улыбкой ― лишь бы это застывшее в напряжённом ожидании выражение лица Аюньги исчезло как можно скорее. Спустя всего мгновение от него не остаётся и следа. Аюньга снова улыбается так, что морщинки собираются в уголках его глаз, легонько гладит Сяо Чжаня по лицу, благородно целует руку. Он рассказывает о Юньлуне весь оставшийся вечер, и Сяо Чжань поражён тем, насколько глубоко один человек может врастать в другого, насколько сильной может быть их связь. Однажды ему тоже встретится такой человек, а пока…

***

― Ты уверен, что у нас всё готово? ― громко спрашивает Юньлун, кажется, в третий раз с тех пор, как они пришли. Аюньга на кухне. Он заранее готовит ужин и ночной перекус, но даже оттуда прекрасно слышно его приукрашенную отборной руганью речь о том, что он, конечно, стар, но пока не настолько, чтобы не смочь купить в аптеке ровно две вещи.

Юньлун хмыкает и замолкает ненадолго ― отвлекается, чтобы заговорчески подмигнуть и шепнуть замершему в напряжении Сяо Чжаню, чтобы тот не обращал внимания, что они всегда такие, что несмотря ни на что они его не обидят и что он тоже купил всё нужное на случай, если Аюньгу настигнет старческий склероз. Он смеётся тихим, шуршащим, будто сухая осенняя трава под ногами, смехом и крепче приобнимает Сяо Чжаня за талию, одновременно покрывая его пока что одетые плечи лёгкими поцелуями. 

Их расписания получается состыковать только сразу после Нового года, в короткий период передышки перед началом новой гонки. Это так странно: буквально позавчера Сяо Чжань с восторгом смотрел, как Аюньга и Юньлун блистают на сцене, приковывая все взгляды и всё внимание зрителей к своему дуэту, к волшебным и известным мелодиям мюзиклов. Он отлично помнит, как Аюньга представил его Юньлуну и они кланяются друг другу, стоя на сцене за пять минут до двенадцати, оба такие зажатые, и неловкие, и не привыкшие к таким мероприятиям. Аюньга успокаивающе гладит их обоих по пояснице, заботливо приобнимает Сяо Чжаня за талию, пока последнего не вытаскивают в первый ряд для фотографии с кем-то ещё. Больше в тот вечер они не видятся, но на следующее утро Аюньга присылает в вичат фото, сделанное из зала во время дуэта На Ин с Сяо Чжанем, с подписью: “ты по-настоящему сияешь, когда поёшь”. И ниже ещё одно сообщение, от которого сердце Сяо Чжаня подпрыгивает и заходится в частом, паническом ритме. “Заеду за тобой завтра днём, будь готов”. 

И так Сяо Чжань оказывается здесь. Удобно расположившись между бёдрами Юньлуна, он старается выровнять дыхание и раствориться в ощущениях. Всё будет хорошо.

― То есть, про игрушку для Чжаньчжаня ты всё же забыл? ― внезапно продолжает издевательский допрос Юньлун. Как и младшие мальчики в группе Сяо Чжаня, он обожает шутки про возраст, и, честно, это невероятно мило, когда не относится к нему. Сяо Чжань изворачивается и коротко целует подбородок Юньлуна, чтобы как-то скрыть своё смущение. Впервые кто-то покупает игрушки специально для него. Это задевает внутри какие-то новые, интересно звучащие струны.

Ответа с кухни нет. Аюньга молча вплывает в гостиную в милом жёлтом фартуке с Пикачу, с которым совершенно не сочетается его улыбающееся и одновременно пугающее до мурашек лицо.

― Чжаньчжань, прошу, займи чем-нибудь этот рот, пока я не закончу с едой. В пакете на журнальном столике есть всё, что может вам понадобиться. 

Он быстро гладит Сяо Чжаня по щеке чистой тыльной стороной ладони и добавляет уже намного более ласково:

― Я присоединюсь совсем скоро.

Юньлун внимателен, но слегка нетерпелив, как и рассказывал Аюньга. Он мало говорит ― больше делает. В его больших руках Сяо Чжань чувствует себя таким маленьким, почти игрушечным, но не как та красивая и хрупкая игрушка, которую поставили на полку шкафа и любуются издалека, нет. Юньлуну он нравится так, как нравится любимый мишка в детстве, которого берёшь с собой в постель и доверяешь все свои секреты. Не зря Аюньга говорит, что Юньлун ― большой ребёнок. Что ж, Сяо Чжань тоже любит играть.

Под напористыми и жадными поцелуями Юньлуна Сяо Чжань чувствует, как в животе сворачивается кольцами возбуждение, будто притаившаяся кобра. Изголодавшееся по прикосновениям тело отзывается легко и охотно, с каким-то даже мальчишеским рвением, и Сяо Чжаню приходится держать себя под усиленным контролем, чтобы всё не закончилось раньше времени. Он старается думать о пении Аюньги, доносящемся с кухни, а не о том, как зубы Юньлуна слегка царапают его шею при каждом поцелуе, и не о руке, что нетерпеливо наминает его сквозь брюки, и уж точно не о том, как многообещающе Юньлун упирается ему в бедро. И всё же Сяо Чжань не может сдержать разочарованный стон, когда Юньлун останавливается и, мягко придерживая его за подбородок, заставляет посмотреть в глаза.

― Всё в порядке? ― он очаровательно запыхался, и мягкие щёки горят румянцем. ― Ты немного напряжён. Мы можем прекратить в любой момент.

― Всё прекрасно, ― Сяо Чжань решает воспользоваться моментом, чтобы немного перевести дух, но сперва пробует губами щёку Юньлуна на мягкость. ― Я впервые пробую втроём и, честно говоря, боюсь вымотаться раньше времени.

― Мы, знаешь ли, тоже не занимаемся подобным каждые выходные! ― Юньлун снова смеётся этим своим шелестящим смехом. ― Не волнуйся, мы хорошо позаботимся о тебе. 

Как будто в доказательство своих слов Юньлун легко подхватывает Сяо Чжаня за талию (ладони его такие большие, что едва-едва не смыкаются на ней) и, слегка путаясь в их длинных ногах, пересаживает на колени лицом к себе. Сяо Чжаню нравится, как он улыбается ― широко, слегка демонстрируя два ряда ровных зубов, словно хищник на охоте. Юньлун расстёгивает несколько пуговиц на рубашке Сяо Чжаня ― ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы добраться до груди и пока что мягких сосков. Юньлун лижет, кусает, посасывает губами, потом массирует большими пальцами. Сяо Чжань тихо смеётся, отмечая про себя, как ярко эти ласки отдаются у него в паху. Прямое сообщение, ощущения будто спускаются на скоростном лифте. Дзынь! Добро пожаловать на минус второй этаж. Он не замечает, как Аюньга возвращается из кухни, но слышит, как Юньлун тихо говорит, не отрываясь от поцелуев:

― Гацзы, ему надо расслабиться.

Минута ― и к губам Сяо Чжаня подносят прохладный бокал. Он приятно холодит разгоряченные губы, а вот красное вино, что аккуратно вливают в рот, наоборот, распаляет ещё больше. Он жадно глотает, но закашливается, и всё выпитое чуть не вытекает через нос, когда губы Юньлуна прихватывают его гуляющий вверх-вниз кадык.

― Тише-тише, ― мягкий голос звучит откуда-то сзади и сверху. Сяо Чжань запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Аюньгу, пока Юньлун снимает с него рубашку, и упирается макушкой в тёплый и слишком одетый живот. Аюньга по-прежнему держит почти пустой бокал вина в одной руке, а другой ласково гладит большим пальцем его щёку. ― Я вернулся.

Они не спешат перемещаться в спальню, смакуют ощущения от неторопливых ласк на диване в небольшой гостиной. Сидя на журнальном столике, Аюньга следит за ними, и Сяо Чжань чувствует его взгляд как лёгкое покалывание в лопатках. Бокал вина и правда помог расслабиться ― он больше не боится потерять контроль, ведь о нём есть, кому позаботиться. И он не пытается сдерживать рвущийся наружу стон, когда Юньлун подхватывает его под обтянутые мягкой тканью белья ягодицы и на пробу пару раз двигает бёдрами. Стон обращается тихим смехом от того, как темнеет взгляд Юньлуна, когда он смотрит за его спину на Аюньгу. Должно быть, там тоже происходит что-то интересное. А потом смех застревает в горле, когда Сяо Чжань чувствует, как к его спине прижимаются всё ещё слишком одетые бёдра, а сухие, тёплые ладони обхватывают его лицо сзади и проталкивают два пальца в рот. 

Сяо Чжань теряется в ощущениях, но как послушный мальчик вылизывает пальцы Аюньги со всей прилежностью так, что вскоре его губы тоже становятся мокрыми от слюны. Лопатками он чувствует, что его старания не проходят даром. Разгорячённой, чувствительной кожей, он ощущает набухающую эрекцию особенно остро и потому сгорает от любопытства. А ещё от того, как сладко ощущаются укусы Юньлуна на его ключицах.

То, как ловко Аюньга стаскивает Сяо Чжаня с Юньлуна и подхватывает на руки, застаёт врасплох обоих, ни один из них даже не успевает запротестовать. Если бы кто-то сказал Сяо Чжаню, что в почти тридцать лет его будут таскать на руках, как ребёнка, он посмеялся над хорошей шуткой. А вот поди ж ты. Юньлун что-то обеспокоенно спрашивает про спину Аюньги, но тот мотает головой ― мол, всё в порядке.

― Тебе правда стоит лучше питаться, ― шепчет Аюньга на ухо Сяо Чжаню, пока они перебираются в спальню, и целует в уже мокрый от пота висок.

Сяо Чжань по привычке неопределённо мычит, как делает это всегда, когда мама заводит разговор о его весе. А потом он не думает уже ни о чём, потому что мир подпрыгивает и становится с ног на голову. Спину приятно холодит свежее постельное бельё, и после некоторых манипуляций он оказывается зажат между двух горячих тел.

― Чжаньчжань, ты с нами? ― спрашивает Аюньга и покрывает лицо отчаянно кивающего Сяо Чжаня поцелуями. Он смотрит так мягко и заботливо. Именно из-за этой теплоты во взгляде и озорной, обескураживающей улыбки, Сяо Чжаня так тянуло к Аюньге с самого начала съёмок Our Song. Оставшись фактически без группы, один на один в сложном и жестоком мире шоу-бизнеса, он отчаянно искал кого-то из этого круга, кто иногда может взять его за руку, погладить по голове и сказать: всё будет хорошо, это пройдёт. И Аюньга был именно таким человеком. Юньлун, с другой стороны (в данной ситуации ― в прямом и переносном смысле), был ровесником Сяо Чжаня и таким же потерянным и порой неловким ― когда-то он точно также потянулся за опытом и обволакивающей уверенностью Аюньги, и теперь, много лет спустя, он по-прежнему во многом полагается на своего старосту. 

Впрочем, не сейчас. Сейчас Юньлун с уверенностью человека, который точно знает, что делать, тянется из-за спины и разводит Сяо Чжаню бёдра так, чтобы Аюньга мог удобно устроиться между ними. Где-то слева шелестит пакет, и на постель падает банка смазки, пачка презервативов и прямоугольная чёрная коробка ― судя по картинке, набор анальных пробок. Взгляд Сяо Чжаня ползёт вверх. Как в замедленной съёмке он смотрит на глубокий, нетерпеливый поцелуй Аюньги и Юньлуна, на довольную ухмылку Аюньги, когда тот хватает Сяо Чжаня за затылок и привлекает ближе, и уже вместе они целуют приподнятые уголки губ Юньлуна. 

Живот сводит спазмом каждый раз, когда наполовину вставший член Аюньги задевает уже налившуюся эрекцию Сяо Чжаня, и отчаянно хочется всего и сразу, но для начала ― взять Аюньгу в рот и хорошенько постараться отплатить за всю его доброту. Как будто читая по глазам его намерения, Аюньга целует Сяо Чжаня в лоб, гладит его взмокшие бёдра, размазывает пальцами по животу маленькое пятно проступившей смазки. Он подносит руку к губам Сяо Чжаня и тихо спрашивает, пока тот сосредоточенно слизывает влагу и всасывает пальцы в рот на всю длину. 

― Что ты любишь, Чжаньчжань? Как ты хочешь?

― Я думаю, он не прочь отсосать тебе, да? ― Юньлун мягко держит Сяо Чжаня под грудью одной рукой, а другой гладит его по волосам, заботливо убирает со лба слипшиеся мокрые пряди, дует на разгоряченное лицо.

Сяо Чжань так хочет ответить что-то, но язык совсем не слушается и только протяжный стон срывается с его губ. Они только начали, а он уже чувствует себя бесформенной и бессознательной желейной массой ― так, пожалуй, никуда не годится. Сяо Чжань пару раз встряхивает головой, чем вызывает умильное “оууууу” с обеих сторон. Но прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Аюньга наклоняется к самому его уху и предлагает:

― Как насчёт такого плана: сначала я растягиваю тебя, мы оставляем тебя готовым с помощью одной из этих чудесных игрушек. Потом ты делаешь своим чудесным ртом всё, что тебе вздумается, а дальше я передаю тебя в руки Далуну ― он прекрасно умеет вытрахать из головы всё лишнее. Как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле.

― Я всё слышу, ― раздаётся над головой Сяо Чжаня. Аюньга заговорчески смеётся и целует его в губы так любовно и нежно, что Сяо Чжань решает оставить пока попытки выдавить из себя что-то даже относительно связное, и только согласно кивает. Предложенный план нравится ему очень сильно. 

Сяо Чжань закрывает глаза и устраивается между бёдер Юньлуна чуть поудобнее. Он довольно улыбается, когда чувствует, как легко в него входит хорошо смазанный палец Аюньги и слышит удивлённое “о!”.

― Чжаньчжань готовился к нашей встрече?

― Ждал с нетерпением, ― выдыхает Сяо Чжань в чьи-то губы, когда звуки наконец снова собираются в слова. Он не уверен, кто его целует, да это уже и не важно. Важно то, как смешивается их дыхание, как приятно палец заполняет его внутри. Второй входит уже туже ― в конце концов, прошло несколько часов, а дома он готовил себя быстро, отчаянно стараясь не кончить от мыслей о предстоящем вечере.

Аюньга терпелив и внимателен, он ловит малейший дискомфорт, отражающийся на лице Сяо Чжаня, и задаёт короткие вопросы: больно? медленнее? так хорошо? я разведу пальцы? Сяо Чжань ощущает себя качающимся на волнах какого-то тропического рая ― никаких забот в голове, баюкающее удовольствие обволакивает с ног до головы и снова можно дышать полной грудью. А потом Аюньга вводит третий палец, слегка меняет угол и нащупывает ту чувствительную точку внутри, от которой всего Сяо Чжаня подбрасывает на постели и мирная райская картинка растворяется в воздухе. Сзади слышится шипение Юньлуна ― дёрнувшись, Сяо Чжань слегка задевает его челюсть плечом. Они вдвоём прерывают его извинения поцелуями и смеются, и Юньлун шутит, что даже если появится синяк, он будет напоминать ему об этом вечере. Пальцы Аюньги по-прежнему внутри Сяо Чжаня. Юньлун перехватывает его покрепче и целует в мокрую макушку. Они готовы ускорить темп.

Сяо Чжань отчаянно сминает в руках простынь и громко стонет, не сдерживаясь. Каждой клеточкой тела, каждым нервом он чувствует, как вбиваются в него пальцы Аюньги, как крепко, почти болезненно он держит его за талию другой рукой, как волосы Юньлуна щекочут и липнут к его ключицам, пока тот оставляет небольшие засосы на сгибе между шеей и плечом. От ровного ритма движений накатывающие волны удовольствия всё больше и больше, и вот Сяо Чжань уже сам насаживается на пальцы в бесконтрольной погоне за тем последним рывком, который перебросит его через край. 

Но вместо этого всё заканчивается так же быстро, как началось. Аюньга убирает пальцы резко и второй рукой так вовремя перехватывает пульсирующий член Сяо Чжаня у самого основания. Тот стонет громко, протяжно и выгибается всем телом, зарывается пятками в матрас, но не кончает. Только дышит тяжело, и лёгкие горят, как после забега. Всё тело покалывает от недостигнутого оргазма. Сяо Чжань смущённо закрывает лицо руками ― наверное, он сейчас выглядит просто смехотворно. Но одним настойчивым движением Аюньга заставляет его убрать руки и посмотреть на него. Через оглушительное сердцебиение в ушах Сяо Чжань слышит его с трудом, но, кажется, Аюньга говорит что-то ласковое, хвалит, обещает, что потом они сделают ему ещё приятнее. Тем временем Юньлун тянется к коробке и достаёт из неё одну из аккуратных силиконовых пробок ярко-красного, как маки весной, цвета. Он хорошо смазывает её и вручает Аюньге. Сяо Чжань, наблюдая за этой картиной, вдруг ловит себя на том, что смеётся.

― Вы как будто чините машину, и ты передаёшь мастеру гаечный ключ.

― Хм. Скорее уж домкрат, ― хмуро фыркает Юньлун, а потом улыбается широко-широко. Спустя мгновение все трое лежат вповалку и смеются до колик в животе и слёз. Сяо Чжань так благодарен этой короткой передышке, потому что он был близок, опасно близок к краю, а теперь тугая пружина в животе немного расслабилась.

Аюньга по-прежнему держит его в основании члена, но сейчас это уже не так нужно. Сяо Чжань мягко отводит его руку и переплетает их пальцы, сжимает, готовясь. Чутьё Юньлуна не подводит, и пробка оказывается как раз нужного размера, хорошо и приятно заполняет Сяо Чжаня внутри, не давая закрыться. Аюньга отстраняется и садится на пятки, любуясь своей работой, гладит Сяо Чжаня по всей длине бёдер, целует в острые, костлявые коленки. Что там дальше по плану? Ах, да. Аюньга быстро напоминает ему, когда пару раз проводит ладонью по своему члену, сглатывает и перемещается выше, вставая коленями по обе стороны от его бёдер.

― У тебя такой красивый рот, Чжаньчжань, ― шепчет он и трогает пальцами припухшие губы Сяо Чжаня. ― Скажи, он настолько же умелый, насколько красивый?

Вместо ответа у Сяо Чжаня получается только проскулить и, сглотнув набежавшую слюну, сползти ниже по коленям Юньлуна. Два изумительно красивых, широкоплечих человека целуются над его головой долго и сладко, как будто уже соскучились друг по другу, и Сяо Чжань зависает на мгновение, залюбовавшись, но быстро возвращается к стоящей перед ним задаче (ха-ха! глупые шутки сегодня рождаются в его голове с удивительной лёгкостью). Член Аюньги красивый, мясистый, увитый сеткой вен, как и его руки. Сяо Чжань прикидывает, получится ли взять его в рот целиком, не задев своими большими кроличьими зубами. Он не уверен, но ему не терпится попробовать. Он тычется носом в чувствительный сгиб между пахом и бедром, глубоко вдыхает терпкий запах, обхватывает член Аюньги рукой и широко проводит по очаровательно розовой головке языком. Над головой раздаётся сдавленное шипение, бёдра Аюньги едва заметно дёргаются. Юньлун приходит Сяо Чжаню на помощь и руками крепко держит партнёра на месте. Они перешёптываются о чём-то своём, Юньлун зацеловывает раскрасневшееся лицо Аюньги, а тот бормочет что-то под нос. Чудесная пара.

Сяо Чжань довольно хихикает и вбирает головку в рот, мягко посасывая одними губами. Он так любит эту часть, где член твердеет до конца прямо у него во рту, где его слюна смешивается со смазкой, где он старается и напрямую пожинает плоды своих стараний. Они быстро находят удобный ритм, и хотя Аюньга всё же слишком широк для того, чтобы полностью уместиться во рту Сяо Чжаня, получается всё же неплохо.

Впрочем, неплохо ― это достаточно скромная оценка. Очень скоро Аюньга стонет уже в полный голос, и только крепкая хватка Юньлуна не позволяет ему подаваться бёдрами навстречу Сяо Чжаню. Пользуясь тем, что руки его партнёра заняты, Аюньга хватает его за лохматую, влажную копну волос, отводит голову назад и впивается зубами в шею, будто изголодавшийся по свежей крови вампир. Юньлун кричит. Он едва не отпускает бёдра Аюньги, и все они сбиваются с ритма. Сяо Чжань недовольно мычит, и вибрация его горла почти перекидывают Аюньгу через край. Он удерживается каким-то чудом и шумно дышит в плечо Юньлуну, бормоча под нос слова на незнакомом Сяо Чжаню языке. С мокрым, исключительно неприличным звуком Сяо Чжань отпускает Аюньгу и вопросительно смотрит на Юньлуна.

― Ругается на монгольском, ― поясняет тот, водя руками по спине Аюньги в успокаивающем жесте. ― Я довольно давно не слышал этого в постели. Отличная работа, Чжаньчжань.

Он выставляет ладонь, и Сяо Чжань слабо хлопает по ней своей. Потом Юньлун подаёт салфетку, Сяо Чжань благодарит и вытирает с подбородка и шеи смесь слюны и пряной смазки Аюньги. Кажется, он и правда хорошо постарался. Когда Аюньга снова приходит в себя и выравнивает дыхание, он подхватывает Сяо Чжаня под руки и без особых усилий усаживает на бёдра Юньлуна, по-прежнему лицом к себе. Он довольно жмурится от того, как сосредоточенно Сяо Чжань кусает нижнюю губу и как бесконтрольно при этом возит ягодицами по напряжённому члену Юньлуна, который так сладко упирался ему в спину последние полчаса. Внезапно пробки внутри Сяо Чжаню становится недостаточно, ему очень нужно почувствовать себя заполненным до конца этими чудесными людьми.

Будто капризный ребёнок, которому не дают играть, Сяо Чжань бессвязно хнычет в плечо Аюньги, навалившись на него, пока Юньлун надевает презерватив и покрывает себя смазкой. А потом кричит и кусается, когда пробку в нём заменяет собой Юньлун и ему кажется, что сознание вот-вот ускользнёт окончательно. Если бы две пары рук не держали его так отрезвляюще крепко, он бы точно соскользнул в приятную темноту забвения. Член Юньлуна стоит, как каменный, крупный и длинный, он входит не без труда даже в хорошо разработанную задницу, и Сяо Чжань воет. Воет, насколько хватает лёгких. Из глаз сами собой текут слёзы ― не боли, но сдавливающего грудь, слишком сильного удовольствия. Аюньга гладит его по лицу, целует, шипит, когда Сяо Чжань царапает его спину, легко касается его до боли возбуждённого члена ― совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы отвлечь. Юньлун тяжело дышит, он входит до конца, перехватывает Сяо Чжаня за живот одной рукой, вторую кладёт не плечо и коротко шепчет: “Держись за Гацзы”. А потом выходит почти полностью и снова подаётся бёдрами вперёд. Сяо Чжань никогда не знал, что он может стонать _так_. Аюньга руками помогает ему держать равновесие, а поцелуями удерживает сознание на месте, пока Юньлун ритмично трахает его сзади. Руки и бёдра постоянно съезжают по скользкой от пота коже, влажный звук при каждом ударе бёдер о ягодицы сводит с ума. Нечем дышать. Сяо Чжань задыхается от густого, тягучего запаха, заполнившего комнату. 

Он не улавливает момент, когда вместо Юньлуна его заполняет Аюньга. Просто в какой-то момент его точка равновесия смещается, он снова приваливается спиной к мокрому торсу. Сквозь слипшиеся от проступивших слёз ресницы он наблюдает за поцелуем, пока Аюньга беспрепятственно входит в него. Они так близко, что Юньлуну достаточно слегка повернуть голову, чтобы оторваться от Аюньги и впиться губами в губы Сяо Чжаня. Он кусается. Может быть, до крови. Кажется, Сяо Чжань чувствует привкус железа во рту, но он уже ни в чём не уверен. Аюньга разрывает их поцелуй. Обхватив Сяо Чжаня за челюсть, он поворачивает его лицо к себе. Его поцелуй не такой дикий, как у Юньлуна, он трогает, вбирает в рот саднящие губы, скользит языком внутрь, проводит им по зубам, ласкает язык Сяо Чжаня ― всё это, не сбиваясь с нарастающего ритма, с которым он двигает бёдрами.

Сяо Чжаню кажется, что он сейчас умрёт, когда точка равновесия снова меняется, и вместо Аюньги в нём оказывается Юньлун. Он настолько точно улавливает и подхватывает предыдущий темп партнёра (ох уж эти музыканты), что замена одного на другого почти незаметна. Сяо Чжань на грани. Аюньга аккуратно, почти ласково приподнимает его, Юньлун удобнее перехватывает под грудью, и две мокрые, скользкие ладони смыкаются на его члене. Сяо Чжаню хватает трёх или четырёх (правда, тут не до счёта) слаженных движений от головки до основания, чтобы его наконец накрыло долгожданной волной оргазма. Кажется, он кричит, а скорее даже сипит остатками голоса. Кажется, он слышит чей-то протяжный стон, Аюньга снова ругается по-монгольски и держит его крепко-крепко, пока тело Сяо Чжаня бьёт крупной дрожью и каждую мышцу сводит болезненной судорогой. На краю сознания кто-то шепчет: “потерпи ещё чуть-чуть, малыш”. То, как судорожно Сяо Чжань сжимается во время оргазма, почти доводит Юньлуна до края. Он глубоко дышит, ждёт, когда Сяо Чжань перестанет сжимать его внутри так сильно, а потом напрочь сбившимся, рваным ритмом вбивается в обмякшее тело ещё пару раз и с протяжным стоном изливается. Не размыкая объятий, он без сил падает на спину и утаскивает за собой Сяо Чжаня.

Аюньга терпеливо ждёт, когда Юньлун немного отдышится, он ласково улыбается, глядя на них и неспешно ласкает себя. Сяо Чжань хочет помочь, хочет снова и снова отдавать всего себя этой прекрасной паре, но сейчас его сил хватает только на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Спустя какое-то время Юньлун осторожно перекладывает его на бок, и сквозь внезапно навалившуюся сонливость Сяо Чжань успевает увидеть, как тот бодро опрокидывает смеющегося Аюньгу, как стаскивает с него презерватив и берёт в рот до самого конца. Сяо Чжань думает, что Юньлун невероятный. Аюньга начинает мелко дышать почти сразу, стонет, хватает удерживающие его бёдра руки, зарывается пальцами в волосы и выгибается на постели до хруста в позвонках. Он кончает быстро, судорожно сжимая в кулаках влажные простыни. Юньлун сплёвывает в салфетку, переползает выше и покрывает лицо партнёра долгими, сладкими поцелуями. Он ластится, как домашний кот ― думает Сяо Чжань и соскальзывает в сон, продолжая улыбаться своим мыслям. Краем ускользающего сознания он успевает почувствовать, как кто-то ласково, как в детстве, гладит его по щеке.

После ещё пары ночных сеансов Сяо Чжань просыпается в полдень, у него болит примерно всё, но это боль приятная. Как после хорошей тренировки в зале. Он потягивается, хрустит парой позвонков и правым плечом (тело отчаянно намекает, что ему уже не двадцать и, если заниматься сексом всю ночь, то будут определённые последствия). С кухни вкусно пахнет едой и, кажется, доносятся приглушенные стоны, от которых член Сяо Чжаня разок вяло дёргается. Нет, ещё один раз он не выдержит. В отличие, кажется, от этих двоих. Минут через десять всё затихает, включается вода в ванной, а потом на пороге спальни появляется Аюньга в растянутой футболке, трениках и фартуке с Пикачу. Член Сяо Чжаня дёргается второй раз уже чуть более заинтересованно.

― С добрым утром, ― Аюньга стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно изучает помятое лицо Сяо Чжаня с пробивающейся утренней щетиной. В его глазах опять этот озорной мальчишеский блеск. ― Завтрак? Кофе?

― Да, пожалуйста, ― не своим голосом хрипит Сяо Чжань. Наверное, стоило поменьше кричать прошлой ночью. Что ж, кипяток с мёдом ― его лучшие друзья на сегодня.

― Ждём тебя на кухне.

После двух у Аюньги какие-то дела с агентом в городе, и он предлагает подвезти Сяо Чжаня до того места, где его сможет подобрать кто-то из студии. Сяо Чжань ещё раз поражается его выносливости, потому что всё, что может сейчас он ― это лежать и смотреть в потолок, и думать о каждой ноющей мышце в теле. Юньлун, кажется, с ним солидарен. Он зевает и с трудом держится на ногах, когда целует обоих в лоб на прощание и закрывает за ними дверь. Они едут молча, если не считать того, что Аюньга негромко подпевает какой-то песне в проигрывателе.

― Кстати, ― вдруг говорит Аюньга, и Сяо Чжань чуть не подпрыгивает, выдернутый из сладкой полудрёмы. ― Чуть не забыл. По воскресеньям мы с парой парней собираемся, чтобы покататься на скейте в парке, и там есть один интересный мальчишка… Даже не скажу, сколько ему лет. На вид около двадцати. Он мало говорит, но как только узнал, что мы с тобой знакомы, живо заинтересовался. Даже автограф попросил, представляешь?

Не то чтобы у Сяо Чжаня было мало фанбоев, но эта история определённо задевает какие-то приятно звучащие струнки самолюбия в его груди. Он уже лезет в сумку за блокнотом и ручкой, чтобы начирикать свой размашистый автограф, когда слышит смех Аюньги.

― Что ты делаешь?

― Ты сказал, что он хочет мой автограф…

Аюньга выгибает бровь, как будто ситуация его крайне веселит, и треплет Сяо Чжаня по щеке.

― Ты такой милый, Чжаньчжань. До сих пор удивляюсь, как легко удалось заманить тебя в нашу постель, ― Сяо Чжань вспыхивает румянцем от кончиков ушей до шеи и улыбается, глядя в лобовое стекло на стремительно приближающиеся небоскрёбы делового центра Шанхая. ― Я ведь пытаюсь познакомить тебя с симпатичным парнем. Просто составь мне компанию в это воскресенье, если свободен. Адрес я скину в вичат.

Они договариваются на через воскресенье, потому что ближайшие две недели у Сяо Чжаня расписаны почти поминутно. Он не ждёт ничего особенного от этой встречи. В конце концов, какие свидания при таком графике. Даже Аюньга с Юньлуном большую часть года живут на два города и видятся только когда оказываются в относительной близости по работе. Сейчас, из-за съёмок Our Song, Аюньга проводит в Шанхае больше времени, и Сяо Чжань знает, как он счастлив этому. Если он и решится подыскать кого-то для периодических встреч, то в Пекине, где у Сяо Чжаня какой-никакой, но дом. А здесь... 

Сяо Чжань приходит в назначенное время и в назначенное место. Воскресенье вечер, освещённая яркими фонарями скейт площадка в парке, громкая музыка из динамиков ― что-то западное, хип-хоп. Он смотрится здесь совершенно чуждо ― длинный, худой, в джинсах и джинсовой куртке и кепке со Спанч Бобом, которая казалась ему нормальной там, в обычном мире, а здесь выглядит совершенно нелепо.

Аюньгу он видит на одной из относительно плоских площадок ― на нём мешковатая футболка, такие же мешковатые шорты и видавшие виды кроссовки, в руках наполовину пустая бутылка воды и скейт. Рядом стоит невысокий и как будто щуплый, а как будто и широкоплечий парень лет двадцати-двадцати двух, который со всей серьёзностью объясняет что-то старшему товарищу, используя весь размах своих рук и иногда ― ног. Он сразу выделяется на площадке, словно белая луна на ярком голубом небе. Сяо Чжань силится вспомнить, где он видел такую же уверенную прямую спину и ровный спокойный взгляд. Движения парня завораживают ― резкие, но не неряшливые, а как будто очень чётко контролируемые. Статью он больше похож на Юньлуна на сцене, чем на обычного студента, который коротает свободные от зубрёжки вечера, катаясь на скейте.

― Чжаньчжань! ― голос Аюньги выводит Сяо Чжаня из этого странного транса. Лицо парня рядом преображается мгновенно, как только они встречаются взглядами, когда Сяо Чжань подходит к ним. Он смотрит внимательно и почти не моргает, как будто пытается впитать образ Сяо Чжаня глазами. ― Чжаньчжань, познакомься, это…

― Ван Ибо, ― парень смущённо протягивает руку. Сяо Чжань ловит себя на том, что очень хочет потрогать эти мягкие и округлые, словно моти, щёки. У Ван Ибо неожиданно низкий для такой миловидной внешности голос, серьёзный взгляд и смешной, покрасневший от солнца нос. А ещё полные и невероятно соблазнительные на вид губы. А ещё большие ладони с крупными пальцами, которые… Сяо Чжань сглатывает и решительно останавливает этот поезд мыслей, несущийся в пропасть. ― Вы не помните меня, но я вроде как тоже работаю в шоу-бизнесе. Мы виделись однажды на съёмках телепередачи. Я тогда запомнил.

― Запомнил что? ― отчего-то тихо спрашивает Сяо Чжань и ловит себя на том, что по-прежнему сжимает чужую ладонь. Он не уверен, слышит ли его Ван Ибо сквозь грохот музыки. Тот широко улыбается, глаза вспыхивают восторгом и чем-то ещё, что пока невозможно идентифицировать.

― Вашу улыбку. У вас очень красивая улыбка, Сяо-лаоши.


End file.
